


You Say Tomato....

by rainonmyback



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boys In Love, Gardening, M/M, Short & Sweet, idk this is so short, samwise is cottagecore god prove me wrong, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonmyback/pseuds/rainonmyback
Summary: “The tomatoes aren’t as plump this year.” Sam sighed to himself, the disappointment dripping with every word.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You Say Tomato....

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!! :-)

“The tomatoes aren’t as plump this year.” Sam sighed to himself, the disappointment dripping with every word. Tried he had, with a new set of tools and mulch, and a fresh, pretty little patch of the garden to foster them all in. Light glimmered and rain wept on them. All was as it should’ve been, but come May, with the sunny days and tomato sandwiches, and Samwise has nothing but a pit in his throat. 

Last year’s were most definitely prettier. Fresher, somehow, though these were straight from the Earth, as all tomatoes are born and raised. _Pity_ , he thought, putting more of them into his basket. But, a tomato is a tomato. People will still eat. They always do, afterall. 

“What’s that, Sam?” A welcomed voice chimes in from behind. _Frodo!_

The brunette puts a hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. The normal greeting between them. 

“Ah! Well, uh,” Sam held a particularly puny tomato in his hand, “the tomatoes didn’t turn out as planned.”

He turned to meet his gaze. Frodo was sporting a tan this Spring, with all the errands and fishing, and running and sports he’d get himself into. Sam couldn’t see the point in it all, sprinting to high Heaven until the ankles gave out-- _No, thank you!_ \--he’d much rather wait for Frodo to return, to promptly offer tea and his ear. 

He was also sporting a rather goofy smile, saturated with a contagious giddiness Sam was finding hard not to catch. So, he let himself be infected, grinning back. 

“Did you grow them yourself?” Frodo asked.

“Yes, Mr. Frodo.”

Frodo fluffed Sam’s hair, giving a peck to his cheek. So quick, you’d think it was a gust of wind. But, as always, of course, _of course,_ Sam knew, blush now latching onto him like fire to a log. 

“Then I say they’re perfect.”


End file.
